An Eye for Eye Will Make the Whole World Blind
by Hanako5325
Summary: So, basically, me and my emo twin sister- "I'm not EMO!" -have been sucked into the Ouran High School Host Club dimension. Can we do this without stealing any drama from roleplays we're in? Nope, we're screwed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Hanako! Some of you may not know me at all, and if you don't, then it sucks to be you! I am doing one of those partner fics where one chapter is written by one author and the other is written by the other.**

**Mogeko: Hello...**

**Hanako: Oh hey, I almost forgot! My partner is my emo twin sister, Mogeko Hayashi! **

**Mogeko: I'm not emo T_T**

**Hanako: Sure you aren't! She's currently living in Japan right now, so we don't get to see each other much.**

**Mogeko: Why did you tell them that?**

**Hanako: Because Japan is smaller than America, so they'll come after you instead of me!**

**Mogeko: *sweatdrop* Geeze, your so kind...**

**Hanako: ANYWHO! LET US GET TO DA STORY!**

**Mogeko: Whatever -_-**

**Hanako: AHAHA YOU SOUR PUSS! ENJOY!**

**Mogeko: Your loud T_T**

* * *

Hanako

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Funfunfunfun funa fun fun!" I beamed as I hopped up and down. I just have so much aderline! It's like, the best day ever for me! I get to be an foreign exchange student FOR A WHOLE YEAR! IN JAPAN! Isn't highschool great?

"Shh!" hushed the other passengers on the train. I stuck my tongue out at them when they got back to what they were doing. I then continued hopping up and down until I finally got to the station.

Once there, I rushed straight out of the train to my- er- "host family" is what I'll call them- that contained my step mom, my step dad, my step brother, and my twin sister. "Heya sis!"

"Don't do that." she muttered.

My step dad beamed. "Hey!" he said in fluent english. "How's life back at home?"

"Meh." I said.

"You remember your Japanese lessons, correct?" my step mom asked.

I nodded. Of course I had to remember them if I was going to survive here. 98% of the country is Japanese!

"Then shall we head off?" my step mom asked.

"Please." Mogeko said moodily as she walked from the station.

* * *

Mogeko and I were finishing dressing for bed.

"So, what school will I be attending?" I asked as I brushed my teeth furiously.

"GAH! WASH, RINSE. REPEAT, THEN TALK! Your spraying me!" she yelled.

"Sorry." I muttered as I washed my mouth out and started dragging a brush through my brunette hair.

"You should know you will be attending a private school with me." she said, taking off her bandages and wrapping new ones.

"Bleh, rich people. Rather be in elementary, you don't have to wear a uniform." I sighed.

"Well your gonna have to get used to it, because your staying with us for a year." Mogeko said.

"Yeah yeah, as long as I don't have to wear a stupid dress, skirts are fine." I said.

"Relax, your wearing the casual uniform."

"Awesome." I beamed.

Mogeko rolled her eyes as she finally walked out of the bathroom and went straight for bed.

"Hey, wait up, I'm not tired!" I whined.

"Your going to have to go to sleep if you want to wake up early." she said. "You need to be prepared for the entrance exam.

"Whatever." I muttered, slipping into bed, noticing how different it was from the bed I usually sleep on. "Good night Mogeko."

"..."

"... good night to you to Hanako, I love you." I said, trying to impersonate Mogeko's voice, but failing.

"Go to sleep!"

"But I want to see your OC's!"

"No!"

I whimpered as I tried (and failed) to give her the puppy dog eyes. So I tried blackmail instead.

"If you don't, I'm going to tell everyone why you wear bandages around your eye."

"You going to tell them anyway since you think it's SO interesting."

"Yeah maybe." I said as I scooted closer to Mogeko. "Pwease?"

"Ugn... FINE!" she yelled as she grabbed her sketchpad. "I only have three though!"

"And you kind of ripped them off from video games cause you don't have any creativity." I said, sticking my tongue out slightly.

"Shut up."

"So, you only have two girls and one boy? The boy was Shinya, the girl that resembles you alot is Kurami, and the brunette is Met?"

"Yes." she muttered.

I looked back at the anime looking characters. Mogeko changed their backgrounds a little to seem like characters from anime.

Kurami was supposed to be an angel, but she chopped off her wings since she despised being an angel. I can only imagine the bloody mess it would make.

Shinya was supposed to be a demon. He and Kurami are supposed to be "buddy buddy" to add on to the irony. He was apparently stabbed in the stomach by his little sister and now he's deadish.

And then there's Met. She kept her description, except for the fact that she's waiting for judgement.

See, humans got it good. The only thing standing in their way is stress, politics, etc.

Demons become super mega evil with only a small amount of feels. They vary.

Angels got a whole lot better life then demons and humans. But it's way too hard to become one.

And as for ghosts, she believes what everyone else believes - they die after their spirit rises from their living body. Yet Mogeko believes that ghosts are supposed to be waiting for judgement to see if they'll rise to heaven or plummet to hell.

Let me just tell you... that is the STUPIDEST thing I have ever heard. Even if that adds a little creativity to her brain, it's still stupid.

"Huh, they're nice. Your definitely a better artist than me." I said.

"Now will you go to sleep?" she asked.

"Yup!" I exclaimed.

"Then GO TO SLEEP!" she shouted before turning over in her bed with her covers pulled over her.

I huffed as I lay down in my bed, not knowing what awaited me...

* * *

**Meh, sorry it wasn't the best chapter. Next one will be better! Promise!**

**Mogeko: Liar**

**Hanako: T^T Meanie**


	2. Chapter 2

_... I'm just doing because Hanako kept begging me._

* * *

Mogeko

"Good eats, come, come, pretty girls too! Nyan nyan nyan nyan ni hoa nyan! Gorgeous delicious deculture!"

"Shut UP!" I yelled.

Hanako pouted. "But I memorized that song and the dance in only ten minutes."

She can memorize that in ten minutes, yet it takes her two hours to even know what we're doing in math?

I looked out of the train window and sighed, watching as the cherry blossoms passed by.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... hn?" I muttered, noticing Hanako was gone.

"... she is dead to me." I said, getting up out of my seat to look for my sister.

* * *

I finally spotted her at the end of the train.

"What. Are. You. Doing." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just throwing this cat out of the window..."

"Woah woah HEY ANIMAL ABUSE!" I yelled, grabbing the cat before she could cause it any harm. "I know you hate cats, but at least show some respect!"

"Hmm... let me think... never." she said.

I groaned, looking out of the window again...

"Hey, wait a minute, my school isn't in a rich town."

"Aw but that would make it much more interesting!" Hanako pouted.

I hit her with one of my books.

"Your so meaaaan." she whined.

The train finally stopped near a high school. Realizing I had no other choice, I grabbed my sister and got off the train.

"Wait I thought you said this wasn't your school?" she said.

"I'm curious..."

Hanako sighed. "If we end up lost, I'm blaming you."

Irony. I'm the normal, yet curious one, while Hanako's energetic, yet she prefers staying in one place. Maybe it has something to do with curiosity killed the cat...

I finally stopped in front of the entrance, noticing that the females were wearing dresses instead of the usual school attire.

"... I don't think we're in Mito anymore..." Hanako muttered.

"What was your first clue Dorthy?"

"Well, it does seem more like Ouran High School- heeeeeeeey your mean!" she whined. She suddenly stopped moving, trying to restrain her breathing entirely.

"Woah, are you ok?!" I asked, worried.

"It happens normally." she muttered. "I get sharp pains around my body alot."

Then just like that, she started breathing again, acting her usual cheery self as if nothing happened.

"..."

"What?" she asked.

"... you are one big mystery..." I muttered.

"Um... do you attend this school?" someone asked.

We looked up to notice a man with a busy mustache. Probably the principal.

"Actually, we do-"

"Yes! But we didn't get our uniforms..." Hanako pouted.

I sent her a death glare. She didn't seem to notice.

"... and your here for..."

"We're... on an art scholarship?" I said.

"... then in that case, come to my office to get your uniforms." he said as he motioned us to follow him.

_"What an idiot." _

"But I'm a horrible artist!" Hanako whispered yelled at me.

"Well, too bad." I whispered yelled back.

I sighed. "I only wish we got stuck in Mogeko Castle instead."

"Nooooooooo that game was too pervy!"

"You got to admit it was freaking awesome."

"... I prefer the Sand Man."

"... please don't start singing-"

"There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile! He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile! He bought a crooked cat, which caught a

crooked mouse! And they all lived together in a little crooked house! And then he had a crooked thought! "Why is my crookedness my lot? Why must I be

crooked instead of not?" And the crooked man would cry and he couldn't fathom why! He was sad all the time, and so he cried! And he climbed up his crooked

stairs of his crooked little home! He tied up a crooked noose and ended his crooked life!"

"... that's horrible!"

"I like it!" she shouted.

Everyone we were near shot us a glare. I smiled apologetically.

"Here, takey." said the principal as he threw dresses at us.

"... actually we're men." Hanako said.

_"I'm going to break your neck."_

He blinked. "But you don't look like men..."

"But we are." Hanako said.

He groaned. "It's because of the dresses, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, we do let certain girl wear street clothes if they dislike our uniforms..."

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yup, so all I need to do is give you your schedules." he said as he did just that.

_"He already had our schedules printed out? But we didn't even- but- ... this is a strange world."_

"Okie dokie!" Hanako exclaimed.

I groaned.

"Now all we have to do is find the host club." she smirked.

I groaned louder. _"This is going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong month."_


End file.
